el_senor_electricofandomcom_es-20200214-history
High school musical
= High School Musical = Para otros usos de este término, véase High School Musical (desambiguación). |- | colspan="3" |Disney Channel Original Movies |- | colspan="3" |Ficha en IMDb |- | colspan="3" |datos en Wikidata |} High School Musical es una película juvenil musical estadounidense para televisión que fue estrenada el 20 de enero de 2006en Disney Channel, ganadora de siete premios Emmy. La película que fue estrenada con bajas expectativas, alcanzó enormes niveles de audiencia, lo que la convirtió en una de las Películas originales de Disney Channel más exitosas del momento. También marcó la carrera y el reconocimiento de sus protagonistas principales entre los que destacan Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Monique Coleman, Lucas Grabeel y Corbin Bleu entre muchos otros actores. Su enorme éxito la llevó a tener dos secuelas, High School Musical 2, estrenada el 17 de agosto de 2007 nuevamente para el canal Disney Channel, y''High School Musical 3'', siendo ésta una adaptación cinematográfica producida por Walt Disney Pictures estrenada el 24 de octubre de 2008. De esta saga también se desprendió otra película titulada Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure estrenada en 2011 en la que Ashley Tisdale continuó con su personaje de forma individual. Fue la primera película original de Disney Channel en lanzarse en Blu-ray. El 2 de marzo de 2016 Disney Channel confirmó la puesta en marcha de otra secuela de la película que contará con nuevos personajes y se estrenará posiblemente en 2017. Sinopsiseditar Troy Bolton (Zac Efron) es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de su escuela, llamada el East High, mientras que Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Hudgens) es una estudiante tímida, interesada en las ciencias y las matemáticas. Ambos se conocen en la fiesta de año nuevo, interpretando "Start of something new". A la semana siguiente Gabriella llega a la preparatoria East High en la misma escuela de Troy. Se reencuentran y se dan cuenta de una cosa que los une: el gusto por la música. Repartoeditar Artículo principal: Anexo:Personajes de High School Musical Principaleditar * Zac Efron como Troy Bolton * Vanessa Hudgens como Gabriella Montez * Ashley Tisdale como Sharpay Evans * Lucas Grabeel como Ryan Evans * Corbin Bleu como Chad Danforth * Monique Coleman como Taylor McKensy Secundarioeditar * Chris Warren Jr. como Zeke Baylor * Olesya Rulin como Kelsi Nielsen * Ryne Sanborn como Jason Cross * Kaycee Stroh como Martha Cox * Bart Johnson como Jack Bolton * Alyson Reed como Ms. Darbus * Leslie Wing como Lucille Bolton * Socorro Herrera como Mrs. Montez * Sabina Delgado como Ms. Ally Versioneseditar Artículo principal: Anexo:Versiones de High School Musical Después de su estreno en 2006, High School Musical ha sido emitida en repetidas ocasiones pero con versiones distintas a la original. DVDeditar Fue lanzado al mercado el 23 de mayo de 2006. Incluye el "detrás de escena" ("backstage"), el vídeo musical de "I Can't Take My Eyes off of You" (videoclip inédito de la película) así como los movimientos para aprender lacoreografía de "Bop to the Top" de Kenny Ortega. El DVD (con 400.000 copias vendidas en su primer día) se ha convertido en el programa de TV de más rápida venta en DVD en la industria del entretenimiento familiar en 2006 y la adaptación para TV en DVD de más rápida venta en la historia. En su primera semana de ventas en Argentina se adquirieron más de 150.000 unidades del DVD encaminándolo como el récord histórico de ventas para Disney y para el mercado. Material extra: Encore editioneditar * Aprendiendo los pasos de "Bop to the Top" con el director/coreógrafo, Kenny Ortega. * Video nunca antes visto I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You, con escenas de la grabación del disco. * Video de We're All In This Together * El Making of "Uniéndolo todo: Cómo se hizo High School Musical" * La Versión Original y el Sing-Along de la película La película se encuentra en tres idiomas (español, inglés y portugués) y con 5 subtitulos (español, inglés, portugués, chino y japonés). Remix Editioneditar Es la última edición del DVD que además de contener todo el material extra del Encore Edition, también incluye la versión Dance A-Long de las canciones "Get'cha Head in the Game" y "We're All in this Together", los remixes de "We're All in this Together", "Bop to the Top" y "Breaking Free", el vídeo exclusivo de la canción "Eres Tú" por Belanova, entrevistas con los protagonistas, la Premiere en Inglaterra y el detrás de cámaras (backstage). Críticaeditar Su argumento es descrito, por su guionista y por numerosas críticas, como una adaptación moderna de la novela Romeo y Julieta. Durante su exhibición televisiva obtuvo diversos premios a nivel internacional, reafirmándola como la producción más exitosa del canal Disney durante 2006. Premios y Nominacioneseditar * La película ha recibido 14 nominaciones, y ha ganado 7 de ellas: 2 al Emmy, 4 al Teen Choice Awards y 1 al Televisión Critics Awards. Adaptaciones internacionaleseditar Artículo principal: Anexo:Adaptaciones internacionales de High School Musical Luego de batir récords de audiencia en América Latina, Diego Lerner, presidente The Walt Disney Company Latín América y gerente general de Disney Channel, anunció las adaptaciones localizadas para Argentina, Brasil y México. De tener éxito, la experiencia podría replicarse en otros países y regiones. Libros y publicacioneseditar En el 2007 Disney puso a la venta una serie de novelas bajo el título '"Stories from East High"' basadas íntegramente en la adaptación cinemátografica. En Brasil, las novelas fueron traducidas por Editora Abril. Videojuegoseditar Artículo principal: Anexo:Videojuegos de High School Musical Discografíaeditar La banda sonora de la película fue la más vendida en Estados Unidos durante el año 2006. Banda Sonoraeditar * 2006: High School Musical Álbumes en Vivoeditar * 2007: High School Musical: El concierto Álbumes Remixeseditar * 2007: High School Musical Hits Remixed * 2007: High School Musical 2 Non-Stop Dance Party Emisión Internacional en otras cadenaseditar *